Never like, always has been
by willieB
Summary: First fic ever on this site.Summ: Ichigo has a dream which is unusual for his imagination, and some how, Rukia got involved. He begins to wonder if it was only a dream. chapter 8 up
1. Yume

Disclaimer: the only bleach I own is in a white jug. I have no ownership on the original story or characters of Bleach: the manga or any animated versions of it.  
This is my first time actually writing a fanfiction for this site, although I usually do lots of fanart.  
Right now I'm a little stuck in my story and rather vague with it's layout. So if any of you have suggestions for it or questions, feel free to comment.  
This is totally a Ichi-Ruki story, I want to keep it as true as possible to the characters. I'd like to categorize it as Romance, but keep in mind, these two aren't very romantic... well, not with each other anyways.

Plausible tittle: **"Never like, always has been"**  
(sounds good? On with the story!)

Was this a prophetic dream? Something he fantasized?  
No this could not have been some childish fantasy. Never would the though have ever cross his mind.  
What did this all mean?

After having drifted off to sleep, he first remembered music. A lovely waltzing melody. He only heard it, but could not see anything.  
When his dreams started to show images, it took him a moment to recognize the place.

It was his inner world.  
But much too dark, as if there was no sun, only moon to light his plain.  
Acknowledging the sounds his ears detected, he searched in the shadows to find it's source. Although he did recognize the place as his inner world, he only  
visited it when it was day there, cloudy or sunny. He would only hear the voices of Zangetsu, it's hollow side, or of the wind. It was never dark, and his  
orld was never shown the beauty of music. Even this piece, he himself had never heard before in his life.

It was captivating.  
He headed in the direction of it's source. Soon enough, he found a window, in one of the many odd buildings, illuminating. Like if it were a party he wasn't  
invited to, in his own home, he came up to the window to peer inside.  
A private party indeed. Inside the abandoned building, two lone figures approached each other, slowly, step by step. Until one offered his hand. The figures  
were engulfed in light, only distinguished by their shadows, were recognizable only when the shadows merged, unveiling their identity.  
**_  
"Rukia!"_** he voiced. Surprised and pleased to find a familiar face. She did not react to his breaking of silence. The volume of the melody overpowered that of his voice.  
The other figure was not immediately recognized. It was so light that he almost seemed to merge with the brightness of the room. He felt as though he was  
very familiar with it. It's contrast gave him the impression that it's appearance and figure were very similar to his own. He wondered if he was observing  
himself take the delicate Rukia's hand for a dance.  
All wonder ceased when he made eye contact. An evil yellow glowed in it's black eyes and a sinister grin drew to it's lips as it acknowledged the  
presence on the other side of the glass wall.  
His standard frown creased even more. The though of these two facing each other on their own felt almost backstabbing. The look in it's eyes almost screamed  
evil intentions as it held her even tighter, almost claiming her. He banged on the glass franticly, **_"NIGERO!...RUuuuKIAaaa!"_** hoping she'd hear him this time.  
Shock spread on her face, appearing to notice his sudden outburst. She made no efforts to make any eye contact, only froze in place. That was when it leaned  
down towards her to fulfill it's need of their meeting. It opened it's mouth some, revealing it's hungry teeth and licked it's lips.

**_"IYADDE!"_** (trnsl:no) Startled, he woke up. Sitting up immediately on his bed.  
Rukia also sat up, startled. She was sitting on the ground,resting at the edge of the bed. Her hand had jumped off from the arm she  
was healing with kido. Until she dozed off that is.  
He stared at her, very perplexed, at his surroundings, his room, back and forth.  
Finally soaking in the reality of the situation, he took a peak at his clock. "4:00 AM". His vision turned back to the girl next to his bed.  
**"Rukia?...What are you..doing...here?"** His hesitance showing, still seeming lost.  
Since they woke, she had only been watching him re adapt to his surroundings until his nerves calmed.**  
"eh?"** She sounded. Momentarily forgetting where she was, she looked at her hand, as though asking it why it was on his arm when she woke.**  
"Oh, I was healing a wound you got in the nights battle, when I dozed off. I guess I was also too worn out that using my kido drained me."**  
Sighing, he lay back down. Satisfied of such a truthfully answer. Unhappy that she pushed herself too hard. She shouldn't have exhausted herself like she did.  
Too tired to begin any argument, he only said **"It's pretty late, and we're both tired, why don't you get back to bed"**. Silence held for a moment.  
In this time, she absorbed what had happened and tensed a bit. **"Hai"** she replied.  
Slowly, she stood up and turned to head out to the room she shared with the other girls. She paused before closing the door behind her... **"_Goodnight_" **she spoke softly.  
His gaze turned to the door as he pondered. _Was that a... dream? ... So weird... Why did I see all that... why was she there?_.**  
**He covered his face with his hands, closing his eyes. **"...What's ... happening with me?" **   
End chapter one

estimated translation: Run away/ get away (I think)

* * *


	2. Sunday Morning Breakfasts

Disclaimer: the only bleach I own is in a white jug. I have no ownership on the original story or characters of Bleach: the manga or any animated versions of it.

If any of you have suggestions or questions, feel free to comment.  
This is totally a Ichi-Ruki story, I want to keep it as true as possible to the characters. I'd like to categorize it as Romance, but keep in mind, these two aren't  
very romantic... well, not with each other anyways.  
An other short chapter, sorry everyone.

When we left off, Ichigo wakes from an unusual dream from his inner world. He dismissed Rukia to retire for the night as he pondered the meaning of his visions.

And now, chapter two  
Still not sure on the tittle... **"Never like, always has been"**

Rukia was just outside Ichigo's room. Her hand having yet to release the knob. Worry and wonder were displayed on her face. **"**_..Was that really just a  
dream? It felt so real..._**"**  
Recalling the sight of the face in her dream, unearthly yet too familiar.  
Her eyes began to droop and the images from her dream starting to fade as sleep was overpowering her. She shook her head to regain some consciousness to  
returned to the room she shared . **"**_He's right, it's late enough_**"**

Surely but quietly, Rukia opened the door to the girls' room. Being very cautious not to wake the twins, she slowly returned the door to it's closed position.  
Not cautious enough, however. Karin stirred from her sleep and looked at Rukia with lazy eyes.  
**"****Oi, Ruki-nee, what were you doing up?"** She asked, sounding very drowsy. **"Eh?!...Karin...I just went .. to... the toilet!"** Rukia ended her answer in a  
very chirpy and proud manner, deciding it was the most believable excuse. Karin just stared lazily at the petite woman like she came up with the most ridiculous  
excuse ever. **"Goodnight Ruki-nee"** she stated, as if nothing happened, and plopped her head back on the pillow.  
Rukia released a breath she didn't know she was holding on to. _-That was close-_

6am, the morning sun creeps into the girls' room to greet them to the beginning of a glorious day.  
**_-bepbepbeeeep- -bepbepbeeeep- -bepbepbeeeep- -bepbp- _**  
Rukia cringed. _-No, need. More. Sleep.-_ She pulled the blankets up to cover her eyes from the light. **"O-yeaawn-haio Yuzu"**, **" **** Ohaio, Karin-chan **!**" **  
The exchange of greeting pulled her away even more from sleep. **" ** **Ohaio! Rukia-chan! ****" **Rukia responded with a whining groan to indicate her retaliation.  
**"I'm making pancakes for breakfast this morning. Do you want to help me, Rukia-chan?"** The promise of food seemed to give Rukia more energy to wake  
and chirp up. _-But what are "pancakes" ?-_ Wipping away the left over sleep from her eyes she replied to the young girl **"ah, ...okay Yuzu-chan"**.  
After changing into some fresh cloths for the day, Rukia Joined Yuzu in the kitchen for a lesson in cooking. Yuzu came out of a cupboard with an extra apron at  
hand. **"Here Rukia-chan, you can put this on so that your cloths don't get dirty" "Ah, Arigato"**  
Yuzu turned away to look in the fridge for ingredients. Rukia took a moment to figure out how to wear an apron, seeing that she's never done so before.  
Half an hour rolled by, pancake batter all set and already they begun to fry the goopy liquid on the pan. So far so peacfull...until...  
**"Gud MOOOOOorning! IiiichiGOOOOOO!" "GAAAAAHHHH!" -Bang- -Pow- -Crash-**  
Rukia stopped dead in her, she stared above to the source of the noise. Yuzu continued cooking, knowing that this was a normal routine for her father and  
brother, even if she didn't like them fighting.  
**"What the hell is wrong with you, old man?!?!? Can't a growing boy get some sleep on sunday mornings?!"**  
**"Absolutely not! You spend too much time in this room. You should go out today and get some exercise. It's not healthy to stay cooped up here  
all the time. Besides, Yuzu-chan and Rukia-chan are making Pancakes this morning, it's best when it's warm!"  
"Rukia?! Cooking?! That's it, now I'm definitely not going down"**  
Rukia griped tightly at the spatula in her hand, taking great offense to Ichigo's words.  
**"****Ichigo! How dare you insult dear Rukia-chan's cooking skills.  
You get dressed, get down there and eat the food she's so lovingly prepared for you ****!" **  
Rukia didn't know wether to fill her ego from the old man's worshiping or get more angry when she heard him say that she "lovingly" made food for Ichigo.  
Ishiin headed back down the stairs and into the clinic to check up on a couple of things before breakfast. By the time the batter had run dry, Ichigo was on  
his way down to the kitchen.  
Walking through the doorway, **"Gwuah!"** he stepped back when faced with Rukia. She angrily eyed him with a sarcastic smile.  
**"Ah! O-Ha-io, Ichigo-kun ** **! I do hope your hungry this morning"**  
**"****uh, Can I say I just lost my appetite?"** He smiled in a small panic.  
**"****No" **She replied bluntly.  
All hope lost, he sat at the table and prepared for his doom.

Later that morning

Some how, Ichigo had survived Rukia's home made breakfast, and it wasn't half bad either. Now he knew not too fear her cooking.  
At least, not to the point of probable food poisoning.  
However, other matters were at hand. His dreams from the night before still plagued him and could not come to understand what would have gotten these  
ideas in sub conscience. He needed advice. Somebody wise, someone he could trust, someone understanding, someone who... wouldn't tell anyone about it.  
Seeing that no one he knew matched all these descriptions, he decided to see the one who wouldn't tell on him. Chad. He could keep a secret, heck he hardly  
ever said anything. Even though he was almost completely sure that he wouldn't find answers with Chad, he headed out to seek his friend's help in the matter.  
Not far behind, Rukia, with very similar intentions, was headed to a different destination.

Where is Rukia headed? Will Ichigo find some truth to his dreams? What kind of pancakes did have that morning?  
Find MOST of the answers in the next chapter.

thanks for reading!


	3. Chit chat

Disclaimer: the only bleach I own is in a white jug. I have no ownership on the original story or characters of Bleach: the manga or any animated versions of it.

If any of you have suggestions or questions, feel free to comment.  
This is totally a Ichi-Ruki story, I want to keep it as true as possible to the characters. I'd like to categorize it as Romance, but keep in mind, these two aren't  
very romantic... well, not with each other anyways.

WOW, this chapter got twice as big, hope you all like it!

When we left off, Rukia learned to cook pancakes, Ichigo found that she's not trying to poison him, and the two left in search of answers on their own.

And now, chapter three  
Still not sure on the tittle... **"Never like, always has been"**

Arriving at Yasutora Sado san's apartment, Ichigo knew that he was there,. He could hear the bass guitar strumming off from outside. Since he only  
heard his bass playing, he imagined that none of the other members of the band he played with where there. Finding the rhythm of the song, he knocked out  
of beat, to make sure that Sado heard it. Silence engulfed the air. A moment later, the door opened.  
"Yo, Chad, what's up?"  
"Ichigo... good morning"  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Sado shook his head.  
"Come in"  
After taking off his shoes, he was lead to the table.  
"...Chotto" Sado headed to the Kitchenette and returned shortly with two cups of tea.  
"Ah, sankyou"  
An awkward silence filled the air as Ichigo tried to find out how to bring his troubles to subject.  
"...You're here to talk..." Sado stated, more then questioned.  
"Huh?.. ah, yeah."  
"...about Rukia?"  
This time, Ichigo was really throne back. -_How on earth did he figure that one?_-  
"wh-What makes you say that?"  
"She's not with you..." Ichigo looked around for a second "So?" he replied  
"...she's always with you"  
Ichigo was about to reply : "that's not true", but then shut his mouth, realizing that he's always around to keep an eye on her,  
or vice versa. So instead, he replied  
"You have a point"  
Sado hardly spoke, true, but that didn't mean he was dense or dumb.

In an other corner of town,

Rukia was strolling down the street, in no rush to reach Urahara's shop. Kisuke didn't particularly like waking early. She decided to browse  
the windows of the other shops on her way. She saw many clothing boutiques, some fruit and grocery stores, game stores, etc etc etc...  
Tilting her head to the left, she noticed inside a pet shop window, that they held  
**"****CHAPPY!"**... erm, bunny rabbits. Hardly a few months old. They looked so young, soft and fluffy. She had stars in her eyes.  
"Ah? They're cute, aren't they, Kuchiki-San!"  
Rukia turned around for find two classmates standing behind her.  
"Inoue!, ...Arisawas-San!...Ohaio"  
"Hey Kuchiki, good mornin' to you too"  
"What are you girls doing here?"  
"Tatuski was helping me get some food supplies for the week!"  
"I worry about the kind of things you eat. You have the weirdest taste buds, I swear"  
Rukia giggled a bit at the comment. The three started to walk along together.  
"What about you Kuchiki-San?"  
"Oh, I placed an order not too long ago,...I was wondering if it came in" trying to hint to Orihime of her destination. Unfortunately, it didn't get through  
to the dense red headed girl.  
"Oh! ...Orihime, I'll be right back. I'm just checking out some of the new equipment the Martial arts store has."  
"Don't worry, Kuchiki-San is with me, we'll talk while your in"  
"K', I'll try not to take too long"  
After the door closes behind Tatsuki, Rukia wonders, and asks Orihime  
"Inoue,... How come she doesn't take you in there with her?"  
"oh, she says that I distract the salesmen too much, and that she can't ask them about anything when I'm around...  
I never understood why though..." Typical Orihime.  
_-Isn't it obvious?- _Rukia kept to herself.  
"Ano,... Kuchiki-San..." This gained Rukia's visual attention to the girl  
"Nani" she asked softly.  
"...you and Kurosaki-Kun,... you fought a Hollow last night, right? I think I felt when it was happening"  
"ah, That's right Inoue. You've gotten pretty good at sensing reisus, haven't you."  
"Thank you Kuchiki-san, but... that fight,... the hollow must have been strong, it lasted a good while. ...did... Did Kurosaki-kun get hurt?"  
"THAT reckless idiot?! Doesn't he always"  
"Then, he's still injured?! I could go heal his wounds if their too severe" Orihime began panicking, secretly finding some excuse to visit Ichigo.  
"It's okay, he's fine now (she assured the taller girl). I used my healing Kido on him"  
Recalling the events from the night before reminded her of the dream she had.  
"oh, that's good. Then I'm glad he's better."  
"...Say, Inoue,"  
"hm?"  
"between us girls, ...could I tell you about a dream I had last night? It's been bothering me... I think Ichigo was in it"

...back in Sado's appartment...

"KaH ChOooo"  
"Bless you"  
"Thanks"  
"You where saying?"  
Ichigo grumbled before he continued with his descriptions.  
"I can't believe I'm talking to you about this stupid dream...anyways, that's when I noticed it was her. And she started to dance around with the other  
person in the room. I was outside the window, so I could only watch. It was so bright in the room, I couldn't tell right away who she was dancing with,  
not until..."

...we interrupt for Orihime's gushing outburst...

"Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He danced a waltz with you?! That's so romantic!" Orihime twirled around, imagining she was dancing with the young man.  
"Inoue, please, it was just a dream, it didn't really happen. However, I'm not sure of a lot of things. It felt so real, but everything indicated that it  
was not a reality."  
"... like what?"  
"The strange room, where the music was coming from, the fact that **ICHIGO** danced,...but also, I'm not sure it WAS Ichigo. He had the same built,  
his hair was just as spiky, but it was so pale, his skin too. Taking into account that it was so bright."  
"I guess it's true, Ichigo wouldn't be the type to dance, especially a waltz." Orihime was still smiling. It felt like hearing Rukia's dream was almost like  
experiencing it herself.  
"Then I saw his eyes... the whites of his eyes were black, and instead of brown, they glowed this eerie yellow..."  
To Orihime, the dream became a nightmare and her eyes were filled with terror. She had seen those eyes before, they were Ichigo's, and they scared  
the hell out of her.  
"...and (she turned to eye Orihime) ...Inoue? is... Is something wrong?"  
The taller girl looked at the shorter one in the eyes, worry starting to etch her eyebrows.  
"...Kuchiki-san,...please, be really careful of yourself, and trust Ichigo with every fib...Particle of your spirit"  
"eh?...uh, yeah, sure"  
"OI! Orihime, Kuchiki, I'm done"  
"Welcome back, Tatsuki-Chan!" Orihime faked a smile "Kuchiki-san, did you say earlier that you were going to go check on an order?"  
"Your right Orihime. Sorry to have kept you from your busy day, I really didn't mean to Kuchiki. But thanks anyways for keeping an eye on her while I  
was in the shop. We'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"  
"Right, Arisawas-san, Inoue-san, see you tomorrow" She waved goodbye.  
And so she returned to her trek to visit the unusual shop keeper.

...once again at Sado's apartment...

the two young men looked at each other, in the all too familiar silence  
"So... What do you think?"  
"I think..." Ichigo started to sip his half empty, cold, tea  
"... you love her" Ichigo choked on the tea.  
-cough- -cough- "wh-WHAT?!?! That's Absurd!"  
"...It's how I see it"  
Ichigo looked at his friend, trying to reason in his head to take him seriously  
"...I guess from anyone else's point of view on the whole thing, they'd probably all think that too. Maybe that's what's really bothering me"  
Ichigo didn't get the answer he was looking for, but he felt like he'd come a step closer to figuring it out. He stood up to take his leave.  
"Thanks for the tea,... and for listening."  
"...it's nothing"  
"Iee, ...hontoni arigato" (meaning: no, I truely thank you) He smiled and waved goodbye as he left.

Ichigo felt more at ease with himself by afternoon, and Rukia's worries only began to worsen.

To be Continued...

Thanks for reading!

Author: Willie Berdin 


	4. unraveling

Disclaimer: the only bleach I own is in a white jug. I have no ownership on the original story or characters of Bleach: the manga or any animated versions of it.

If any of you have suggestions or questions, feel free to comment.  
This is totally a Ichi-Ruki story, I want to keep it as true as possible to the characters. I'd like to categorize it as Romance, but keep in mind, these two  
aren't very romantic... well, not with each other anyways.

When we left off, Ichigo had just left Sado's place, continuing his search for truth, and Rukia got a strange warning from Orihime to be careful...but of what?

And now, chapter four  
Still not sure on the tittle... ** "Never like, always has been"**

It was early afternoon, the sun was high and warm, properly lighting the deserted dusty alley that led to the Urahara shop. Rukia led herself to the  
establishment to find Tessai sweeping at the front.  
"Oh! Good afternoon Kuchiki-dono, I assume your here to see the manager."  
"Yes, I've gained some suspicions about something, and I'd like to ask him a few questions"  
"Then I'll find him for you" He leaves his broom leaning off the building's wall then enters the front door shouting  
"Kaichou! You have a gest!...It's Kuchiki Rukia-dono!"  
Shortly after, the giant like man came back out and signaled to the shinegami "Come in, he'll see you in his dining room. Yoruichi-dono is there as well"  
Rukia noded and followed Tessai to the mentioned room. On the way she could start to hear the high spirited soft laughter coming from the two long time friends.  
"Ah! Rukia-Chan. Come, have a seat!"  
"Good afternoon Rukia!" The dark woman smiled.  
"Yes, good afternoon, Urahara, Yoruichi-san"  
"This is certainly an unexpected visit, you came by for supplies not less then 3 days ago. Did you forget something?" Kisuke spoke up in his usual cheerful mood.  
"I'm here for information, Urahara, not supplies"  
Pleasantries seemed to thin out from the air as Kisuke's face dropped for that of a serious look.  
"ohhhh?... What did you want to talk about?"  
Rukia pondered for a second as to how to sum it all up.  
"... _Spirits' Worlds_."

...somewhere else...

Ichigo was once again at a lost. He wandered around town aimlessly, letting his feet decide their destination. For a moment today, he though to have  
gained some clarity. But to find the truth that he desperately searched for, he needed to confined to someone who knew him better then he knew himself.  
Suddenly he found himself by a river bank. It took a moment to sink in.  
This was the place where he lost his mother, so many years ago.  
When he was little, his mother always made everything better for him. He wished he could speak to his mother, she would have guided him to  
find the true meaning within himself.  
But she's not here, and she's not coming back here. He had to move on forward without her.  
Out of the blue, a memory voiced to him  
-_The "you" that still lives on in my heart, Ichigo, would do exactly that!-_  
"_...Rukia" _he gently wispered. She was the one who knew him better then he himself...  
"**But she's PART of the whole mess! I can't talk to her about it!**" he grabbed his head, expressing his distress.  
After taking a moment to calm down, he sighed and looked up at the sky.  
It started to fill with dark clouds.  
Then a drop landed center on his forehead.  
"...rain" he voiced dumbfounded.  
His eyes shot open wide as he realised.

...Urahara's shop...

"Let's see here, there's Soul Society, Hecto Mundo, dimensional gate ways, not to mention the Valley..."Kisuke counted off with his fingers,  
folding down each one at a time.  
"NO! Not those kinds of worlds" Rukia interrupted.  
"Heh?"  
"Within the spirit, not of the spirits"  
"ah, the inner world. Why would you ask about that, you've been to your inner world. That's where you go to find your zanpakto. Your found shirayuki there,  
just like everyone else their own."  
"That's right Rukia, the core of the spirit, or "Inner World" is where the soul of the zanpakto resides. You can enter it either in subconscious or by will and  
practice." Yoruichi confirmed.  
" Right, then how do you see the soul of someone else's zanpakto?"  
" Well, either they've mastered calling forth it's soul to manifest or you use a tenshintai, one of my own creations. It temperarely embodies the zanpakto  
soul when it is stabed be one. It was designed to help train to reach BanKai"  
(note: check page 5 of chapter 127 to understand what a tenshintai means)  
"Kisuke's right, I used one to train Ichigo, back in Soul Society. Got him to reach Bankai in three days.  
They're very affective." Yoruichi pronounced ever so proudly.  
"But, what about entering someone else's Inner World, and find their Zanpakto's soul."  
This time, Kisuke and Yoruichi were surprised and speechless. They looked at Rukia like she discovered deep fried ice cream (which does exist).  
Kisuke began pondering "hmmmm...IF it were possible, either their spirit would have to be increadable willing and focused to take you to it's Inner World, ...or  
you'd have to have some sort of spiritual bond, something that has connected the two spirits. Those are rare."  
" Yoruichi, you said that you trained Ichigo with a tenshintai, right?"  
" Yeah, that one was a close call" Yoruichi replied  
" What does his zanpakto soul look like?"  
" Well,...it's male, he had longish, messy dark hair, his face was stubbly and rather western caucasian looking, clothed in mostly black, black boots,...he looked  
like a torn up flag. He had shades, so you couldn't see his eyes very well... Why do you ask?"  
Rukia hesitated. She looked very confused. And without knowing, she spoke softly  
"...that's not what **I **saw"  
The other two looked rather confused of her quiet statement.  
"Rukia..." Kisuke caught her attention " did you go into Ichigo's _Inner **WORLD**_?" he asked in a surprised manner.

...River bank...

Even with the promise of rain, he lied down on the grass and closed his eyes.  
_-Zangetsu... my mind is troubled, please, guide me to the truth I seek-_  
Soon, his minds was swallowed by the darkness and found himself standing on the side of a building. The sky was lightly turning grey and the wind was stronger  
then he ever felt it there, filling his ears with it's whistling. Turning around, he found Zangetsu at the flag poll, his favorite spot.  
" -Ichigo- "  
" Old man, you know me more then I do myself. Help me find the meaning behind the dream "  
" -You know yourself just as well as I do, Ichigo.- "  
Ichigo grunted. He was starting to think that coming here was going to be a waist of time.  
" -The sky has been hazy all day. Things are not clear here when you are confused.- "  
" I had a dream last night where I saw _IT _with Rukia. Of **COURSE** I'd be confused! What was it doing with her, WHY was it THERE?!?!"  
" -Perhaps, you should ask him yourself- "  
Zangetsu became like sand in the wind.  
" Huh?! " Ichigo watched as it gushed by him  
The dark cloud of dust quickly recomposed on the other side of the building. It took shape of the entity that threatened his very sanity. It eyed it's king with a  
mischievous look, waiting for him to speak. Ichigo felt anger boiling in him. "**You.** ...why ... Why where you shown in my dream last night" he demanded.  
"_Dream?! ...That was no dream... Partner. _"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Guwahahaha! I really like how the cliff hanger turned out on this one.  
Thanks for reading!

Author: Willie Berdin


	5. dark clouds rolling in

Disclaimer: the only bleach I own is in a white jug. I have no ownership on the original story or characters of Bleach: the manga or any animated versions of it.

If any of you have suggestions or questions, feel free to comment.  
This is totally a Ichi-Ruki story, I want to keep it as true as possible to the characters. I'd like to categorize it as Romance, but keep in mind,  
these two aren't very romantic... well, not with each other anyways.

When we left off, Rukia was at Urahara's learning about zanpakto souls and Inner Worlds, where Ichigo was in his own, confronting his other self.

And now, chapter five  
**"Never like, always has been"**

"Not a... dream?" He spoke slowly, making sure that he was not mistaken by what he heard.  
His eyes were wide, he just couldn't believe it. There was no way.  
" How...is that even...possible"  
The ghostly white figure walked up to him  
"_**What. You don't feel it? ...The bond?** _"  
... _step_...  
"_Bond_?"  
_step_... _step_...  
"_**I have always felt it, no matter how far it was. It is what connects us** "_  
" You mean, you and I ?"  
_step_...  
"**_No,... this soul and HERS_** "  
"... Ru..kia?"  
_step_..._step_...  
Ichigo was speechless from shock until realization and anger kicked in. It wasn't this thing in front of him that was out of place, it was...  
"Rukia! She was HERE?! Did YOU bring her here?! What the HELL are you up to THIS time"  
It was but two feet away from him when it stopped walking. A vile smile crept over his face  
"**_I did so enjoy her company. Have her visit again... Ichigo ... time for you to go_** "

And with that he was shoved out of his own world and back into the land of the living.

"Damn it" Ichigo cursed. "How did he push me out?!"  
Ichigo calmed down somewhat and looked to the graying sky, his thoughts haunted by his demon pulling in Rukia.  
'_What WAS it up to?_'  
Small ripples formed on the river as the rain began to pitter patter.  
"Ahw, crap. I better get home before it starts coming down too hard"

...at Urahara's...

She hesitated at the question, staring blankly at nothing.  
Choosing her words carefully, she replies: "What I saw wasn't Ichigo, and wasn't Zangestu,... I couldn't have been in his Inner world."  
She was only being half truthful, as to not reveal too much.  
"So, I guess I was just having an odd dream." a fake smile shown on her face.  
Kisuke and Yoruichi didn't buy her act for a second. But they played along.  
"Well then!" a cheerful smile pop up on Kisuke's face as well  
"was there anyting else you were wondering?"  
"No, Urahara. I need to be going anyways. I told Yuzu that I'd help with some of the house chores when I got back" She got up to leave the room.  
"Come back anytime, Rukia-chan! You're always welcome here! Buhbye!" He waved.  
"ah. Excuse me."  
And with that she left the house. Kisuke and Yoruichi kept looking at the exit that Rukia took. Not budging until Kisuke exclaimed  
"...I wonder what it looks like"

...out on the streets...

Rukia noticed the sky darkening. Her mood followed suit.  
Walking to the house, she became lost in thought. Thinking about what she saw the night before. She has already come to the conclusion of what it was,  
with out a doubt. But what would come of all this, she didn't know.  
She suddenly felt cold, and wet. Looking up, she saw it was raining. Her pace halted. Painful memories flooded her head as her sight down casted onto the  
ground. She hated the rain. It reminded her of when she'd lost someone so important in her life, and how it almost happened again... all because of...  
"Rukia!"  
"huh? Wha?" she looked up at whom ever it was shouting her name.  
"C'mon, Stupid!" he grabbed her sleeve covered wrist " don't just stand there, let's go!"  
She was pulled into a jogging pace.  
"uh, OI! Matte, Ichigo!"  
The rain began to drop in buckets, so Ichigo jogged to the closest shelter he could find. It was a small cafe that was closed for renovations, no one was in.  
He let go of her arm after reaching the building.  
"We'll wait a little while here for the rain to pass" He suggested. Having nothing better to do, she asked him about his morning.  
"So,... where did you go today?" she voiced.  
Ichigo was removing his jacked to shake off the water.  
"huh?...oh, nowhere in particular. I went for a walk, saw Chad. I needed to... clear my head.  
...Where are you coming from?"  
"Urahara's. I had some business to discuss with him"  
He stared at her with a frown. "You didn't go to buy more stupid Chappy Bunny stuff, did you"  
Her fingers snapped  
"I knew I forgot something"  
Ichigo slapped his forehead with regret and groaned for such a stupid reply. His hand lingered down his face as he peeked through  
'God damn it'

...five minutes passed and Ichigo finally came up with the nerve to speak to Rukia about his disturbance.  
"Rukia" he spoke up.  
"Nani" he gaze did not sway.  
"I want to ask you about soul bonds..."  
**SHOCK** Her eyes widened and her back stiffen, '_How did he know about those_'  
"...just how deep do they get?"  
"Spiritual Bonds..." she began " can be very deep... right to the core"  
"... Is it normal? ...I mean, do they happen often, even if it's not with everyone?"  
"No. It's extremely rare"  
"Is it like Soul mates," he blushed "or does ... something have to happen?"  
A frown formed on her small features, her eyes expressed hesitance as she looked away.  
"eh? AH! Geez, sorry, I shouldn't have asked that" he rambled "It's not the kind of things we should be talking about.  
Damn, I just made it really awkward, didn't I. My bad."  
His hand reached out to hers to hold it apologetically. All of a sudden her back loosened.  
"eh?" he pondered at her action.  
She Collapsed!  
'_**What the hell**?!_' he freaked out  
'_Did she leave her Gigai? Where'd she go?_'  
He shook his head around, searching the open streets  
'_Maybe she fainted. She might have caught a cold standing in that rain_'  
"Oi, Rukia, Snap out of it" he shook her a bit, but to no avail.  
"Rukiaaa" he said annoyed, sitting back up.  
'_Maybe her spirit's ill, better pull it out_'  
He was about to reach for her "soul candy" when her remembered.  
"Oh hell no! I am not facing that crazy Pyon. I'm using my badge. The last thing I want is that freak of an artificial soul breaking all my limbs"  
He reached his back pocket for his substitute badge, slowly bringing it up to her chest.  
He swallowed insecurely and unconsciously thought to himself ' _I hope she's okay_ '  
The sound of a spirit exiting resounded in his ears when the badge touched the artificial body.  
**CLATTER**  
"Ru...Rukia..."

...TO BE CONTINUED...

CLIFFHANGER! Mwuahahaha!

Thanks for reading!

Author: Willie Berdin  
ah! I'm glad I came back to this, I'm starting to get where I'm going with it.  
Also, sorry about my chapters being so late, I wasn't able to do any editing on FF for a while. It was strange


	6. Key Moments

Disclaimer: the only bleach I own is in a white jug. I have no ownership on the original story or characters of Bleach: the manga or any animated versions of it.

If any of you have suggestions or questions, feel free to comment.  
This is totally a Ichi-Ruki story, I want to keep it as true as possible to the characters. I'd like to categorize it as Romance, but keep in mind, these two aren't very romantic... well, not with each other anyways.

When we left off, Ichigo and Rukia got caught in the rain on their way home. They ran for shelter to wait for it to pass. Nothing left to do but chit chat... until...  
PS, I've used a couple of Japanese words in this chapter, I've left the translations at the bottom of the text

And now, chapter 6 Enjoy!

**"Never like, always has been"**

"Is it like Soul mates," he blushed "or does ... something have to happen?" came his question.  
A frown formed on her small features, her eyes expressed hesitance as she looked away.  
Yes, something had happened between the two, the event, and the keys that unlocked their unbreakable bond. She was reminded of her key as she looked at the rain.  
"eh? AH! Geez, sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. It's not the kind of things we should be talking about. I just made it really awkward, didn't I. My bad." he rambled.  
His hand reached out to hers to hold it apologetically.

That moment seemed to freeze in time when their hands touched, when their gaze meet. His eyes held an uncomfortable guilt mixing with his usual frown. There was also something else, she couldn't put her finger on it. He didn't have to hold her hands, but her did, and something in his gentile touch made her heart pound in her ears. Her face warmed and she imagined hearing a hymn she had once heard at one of her brother's Nobles' party.  
"Ichigo... You did nothing wrong" she spoke softly, squeezing her grip lightly on his hands.  
... He didn't react, he didn't even move, time seemed to have literally froze. She swiftly looked at her surrounding. The rain drops held in mid air. Time DID freeze! What was going on?  
" _**W****ell, hello Shitashii Taisetsu** _"  
Her head snapped back towards Ichigo. A white being stood behind him and smiled at her when they made eye contact.  
" **_We meet again _** "  
This was really happening? It was standing right there in the real world, speaking to her. She could hardly believe it.  
In a calm voice, she said "You!... You are, the hollow from within Ichigo, are you not"  
" ..._**I****n a way**_ " it admitted.  
" '_in a way_'? Then, what are you exactly? What is your name?"  
It bent down to her, it's image going into Ichigo and reappearing in front of him, it's face seeping from his. It's hands were brought up in the place of Ichigo's to hold hers.  
" **_Come with me ,_**" it smiled " **_and I'll let you know whatever you ever wondered about me, AND him_** " and tempted her.  
Her eyes widened from shock. This... thing, would answer what ever question she had about Ichigo, what ever information she wanted from him. She only had to go with it.  
"Anything?" she asked, making sure this wasn't a bad decision.  
It leaned even closer, up to her ear, and breathed " ...**_Everything_** "  
Its melting hot breath crept down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. It's behavior disturbed her, but she was too tempted to back down.  
"uhn" she nodded her head once in agreement. It's face stayed close to the side of hers and smiled viciously at his victory.  
" **_Then I will take you _**_There_ "  
White began to envelope them, everything became blindingly bright, "AH!" she shut her eyes tightly.  
She opened them up again when it felt like the light had dimmed back down.  
Her surroundings have completely changed to a horizon of skyscrapers and cloudy sky. She closed her eyes again for a moment and felt Ichigo. This feeling was surrounding her, it was everywhere, despite the strange view. She then realized that the thing was not in front of her. Where did it go?  
She reopened her eyes to look around and noticed that she was wearing something different. It was a dress that reflected a shinegami's uniform. It had two layers, the bottom layer was white fabric that clung to her torso but draped her from her hips down her legs. The bottom reached the mid of her calf, the neck line plunged a V sharply to the center of her chest and the straps thinned out as it went around her neck. The top layer was black, the fabric was a little see through. The hem of the black ended at her ankles and the neck line it only began one inch lower then the first layer. The left side of the torso's black fabric overlapped onto the right side be the front, just like her uniform. A VERY long ribbon was wrapped around her waist, it was red, knotted into a small bow in the back and the ends draped down to the floor, a foot of it's length laid on the ground.  
She had nothing on her feet and her arms and shoulders were bare as well.

" **_Chinkyaku_** " it caught her by surprise. She spun around to face it.  
It was a good 4 feet from her. She notice it had a sword on his back, wrapped in a black cloth, and looked surprisingly like Zangetsu. Her hand reached out to her left to grab her zanpaktou. But felt nothing. GASP She gaped at her left, worried by her lack of weapon.  
" **_Lookin' for your sword? It'd be useless, you can't tap your spirit power here. Besides, you won't need it_**. "

...back in the real world...

He swallowed insecurely and unconsciously thought to himself ' I hope she's okay '  
The sound of a spirit exiting resounded in his ears when the badge touched the artificial body.  
**CLATTER**  
"Ru...Rukia's zanpaktou?! What the HELL?! Then, where's Rukia?"  
Picking up her sword, he stared at it intently, as if it would answer his question. The soul-cuter was in it's shikai form, Sode no Shirayuki. He felt something strange coming for it.  
It felt like Shirayuki was crying, shouting, begging, reaching out, like a baby loosing it's mother.  
"Shirayuki?" he spoke the the zanpaktou " Are you calling for Rukia? Did you get separated?"  
She cried louder then quieted down.  
" Don't worry, I'll find her for you"

...Ichigo's inner world...

" You said you would answer my questions, are you still going to hold your word?"  
She crossed her arms and furrowed her forehead.  
" **_Ah. Anything and everything_** " it confirmed.  
"Okay. What _is_ your name" she began.  
It was a little angry and sad at the same time. He could not give her an answer to this.  
It noticed that she began to grow impatient.  
" **_...I have none and he's yet to name me_** "  
She was not pleased with the answer.  
"... Fine, next. What are you. Where did you come from?"  
" **_I am...what drives Ichigo when he is a hollow. I have always been a part of him, but he has managed to cut me from himself in a way. That's best what I could describe myself as. And this place here, within him, is where I come from_** "  
" Are you what he looks like when he becomes a hollow?"  
It chuckled at this new question  
" **_ah hahaha! Nope. Not in the slightest bit_** " it grinned " **_You'd be scared shitless if you ever saw that_** . . . " It approached her a foot and bent down more to her eye level. " **_Unless, . . ._**_**your **into__ **that kind of thing, . . . cuz I could **show **you**_ " he eyed her suggestively.  
She was dumbfounded and couldn't say a word, blood ran through her cheeks.  
It stood back strait " **_hehe, I've got you curious now, don't I _** " it's hand came up to play a bit with a small lock of her hair " **_C'mon, don't be shy_** "  
'_What is wrong with this guy?!_' her mind screamed as she eyed his toying fingers ' _He's really_ **GULP** _REALLY forward. He's_... _coming ON to me_!?'  
She slapped away it's hand  
" **_oh! Feisty!_** "  
She needed to change the subject.  
"um..You...Do you, ah, know when Ichigo, uh, connected to ... our spiritual bond?"  
" **_hmmm, No, but I could find out. Now then, what kind of memory am I looking for._** "  
She was surprised that it could look through Ichigo's memories. Realizing this, she started to feel guilty that they'd be looking through His private memories.  
"um, the moment when he truly thought of me as someone special, important, accepting me as that, really. "  
" **_A little vague, but I think I can work with that_** "  
It closed it's eyes and looked like it was going to meditate. Rukia felt as though the world was slowly warping. It was trying to connect to Ichigo's brain.

...Real world...

"...I'll find her for you"  
Ichigo smiled lightly at the beautiful white sword.  
All of a sudden, his sight blacked out, and started hearing voices from memories, ghosts of the past.  
" **DON'T MOVE!!** " Shouted Rukia, showing her back to him, he looked up  
" Don't ...even try to move... one step from there...! If... you try to follow me...!"  
She turned her head to look at him " I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU...!"  
Her eyes began to water. He had never seen her cry, never seen her come even CLOSE to crying before.  
It began to rain, like the sky was crying for her instead. Crying for their goodbye.  
All he knew at that moment was that he wanted to make the rain stop so bad, to wipe her tears dry and to stop her rain from ever coming down. To clear her skies so that the sun never gets faded. He wanted to... he wanted... he wanted her, there. He wanted her sun brightening his skies. Make everything right again. For once, he saw what was needed...for everything to be right.  
However, they spoke of his death soon approaching, he would not last long, and left him for dead.  
He couldn't say anything, he couldn't even move...why...He had come to save her, but instead became the one to receive her help once again.  
"... _A_ARR**RRGGH!!** "  
It hurt  
The rain became louder and he opened his eyes again. He was back in his small shelter, holding Sode no Shirayuki.  
Why did he remember this all of a sudden. Why did he remember those tearing eyes that spoke more of things that neither of them could ever speak of. Was his demon toying with his memories?!

" THAT'S IT!!"  
It was playing it's games again, Rukia was probably in there with it and he knew that that thing does not play fair. He had to get back in before she got into any trouble.  
"Hang in there, Rukia. I'll get you out, somehow." he swore to himself.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading!  
Here are the translations

Author: Willie Berdin

Taisetsu (tie-set-sew) Translates to (an) Important  
Shitashii (She-tah-she-i)Translates to Intimate, Close friend  
Chinkyaku (chin-keya-koo) Translates to Welcome Visitor


	7. infections

Disclaimer: the only bleach I own is in a white jug. I have no ownership on the original story or characters of Bleach: the manga or any animated versions of it.

If any of you have suggestions or questions, feel free to comment.  
This is totally a Ichi-Ruki story, I want to keep it as true as possible to the characters. I'd like to categorize it as Romance, but keep in mind, these two aren't very romantic... well, not with each other anyways.

When we last left off, Ichigo realized that Rukia was taken to his innerworld, and promised Shirayuki to bring her back.

and now, part 7 of

**"Never like, always has been"**

Rukia stood motionless, parallelized by shock from witnessing long ago memories and hearing all that went through his mind that time.  
" i-I-chi-go" she stuttered. Guilt started to keep up her gut, knowing that she has invaded his personal thoughts.  
" this,... This is wrong. I shouldn't have come here"  
Her gaze snapped back to the inhabitant of these lands.  
" I should have just gone to Ichigo to ask these things. I don't need you to invade his privacy to get me answers"

_"__HA!_ _**Do you think he would have actually known what you'd be talking about. Even if he did understand, he'd never be able to utter the real truth to what he has in mind. The king's nothin' but chickenshit**"_

" ENOUGH!" she cut off. Her stare beginning to burn it's eyes. The nameless one held back it's words, giving her it's full attention.  
"Send me back" she ordered.  
It didn't reply, only bent it's head down a bit, it's shoulders slowly began to shake.  
"**_ mhm hm hm hm hm..._**" she doesn't like how quiet it is, she starts to get nervous.  
"_**hm h**mhe he ha ha HA HA **HA HA HA!"  
**_How DARE he mock her!

" **_Send you BACK?! ... MAKE me!_**" it shouts with a smile, grabbing the hilt of it's massive Zanpakto.  
_'shit' _she swore to herself.

" **_We were so rudely interrupted last time you were here_**" It flash stepped to just in front of her " **_Didn't even ask if he could cut in. Where ARE his manners._**"It's playful sarcastic tone sickened her, worsening when he bent to whisper to her ear. " **_No interruptions this time, _**_I promise you_"

'_What the hell does THAT mean?! Damn it!_' she thought to herself ' _If I'm on my own, then I better get the upper hand, or I might never be able to get out of here_'  
Perhaps a kidou spell could give her an advantage.  
" Bakudou no ichi, **SAI** ! " (first restraint: obstruction)  
Nothing. She stared dumbfounded. Nothing happened. She looked at her hands in disbelief.  
It grinned to itself. Bad time to look away.  
Out of nowhere, it leg swiped hers' into a fall, palmed her chin and force dropped her hard onto the side of the building... which was the ground.  
Ouch. She let out a grown of pain.  
She struggled in it's grasp as she peeked to view her opponent.  
It spoke again upon eye contact.  
"**_Didn't I tell you?! You can't tap your spiritual power here. It's USELESS!_**"

...back in the real world...

Ichigo was focusing on his innerworld, trying to get. However, it felt like a door being pushed closed on him. There must be an other way in, a back door. he didn't know of any. He was never shown. He closed his eyes, trying to see if he could sense anything, anything at all that might lead him. And he did. He felt it, a spirit thread. He couldn't tell who's it was, just that it came from within him. Who's ever it was, it was bound to lead him in.  
He closed his eyes and imagined reaching for the thread, reaching farther and farther. As soon as he touched it, he grabbed a hold of it, as tight as he ever could.  
When he opened his eyes, he was in a room with a glass ceiling. It was strange to him, just as it was familiar.

PAM!

"What the..."  
Ichigo looked up, and there they were. Just above him, Rukia and his demon. It looked like it was attacking her.  
"oh no. Rukia!" he exclaimed, but not loud enough. He heard his hollow's eerie voice through the glass, loud but muffled  
"_Didn't I tell you?! You can't tap your spiritual power here, it's **USELESS**!_ "  
Rukia was struggling in it's grasp, beating at it's arm.  
"LET GO! wrahhh! LET GO OF ME!"  
It laughed hysterically at her week attempts to fight back.  
"**_Not until I'm finished with you_**" it smiled at her with hungry eyes.  
"What do you WANT from me! I have nothing to offer!"  
"_**Except your sou****l**_" it corrected her. "**_You are a soul that has ties to the outer world, ties which I can use to escape this place at my own demise_**"  
"NEVER" she cut off " You'll never take my soul"  
"**_Take your soul?_**" it chuckled as it lowered itself closer to her and the closer it came, the quieter it's voice " **_You'll be keeping your soul. ...I just want to... _**_infect **it"  
**_It licked it's lips. Her eyes grew wide, her guts twisted and her heart pumped louder, faster, as the feeling of fear dominated her senses.

Ichigo couldn't hear his hollow anymore, it worried him. Afraid of what it would do, what it could do to Rukia. He took in a deep breath.  
"RUUKIAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as loud as he could.  
This gained attention from both above him.

"Ichigo!" she shouted gleefully. However, the other was not so pleased.  
"**_Che. Not you again. How'd you get here? Didn't I kick you out and lock the door?_**"

Rukia recollected her situation. Now that Ichigo was there, she could ask for his help.  
Then again, she was never someone to ask for help.  
She bit her bottom lip, debating with herself as she realized that her pride would have to take a hit this time.

" Ichigo! Help me! PLEASE! " she shouted.  
The hollow reverted his eyes back onto it's victim  
"_** Oh, Begging! It sounds good coming from those lips of yours**_"  
Rukia looked back up, wishing to escape from the creepy hollow.

"I can't!" Ichigo answered "You'll have to fight him off!"  
"I can't!" she replied " I'm unarmed! I can't tap my spiritual power!"  
" Then use mine!" he shouted back " Use Zangetsu!"  
'_Use his power? Use Zangetsu?_' she thought ' _Is that possible?_'

Rukia rose her hand to her opponent's abdomen.  
"It's sink or float" she told herself, shutting her vision.  
Her eyes closed, they twitched as they searched for something she could not see. In a low toned voice she began to recite  
" _Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!"  
_Her oppressor looked quizzically at her hand as it began to glow._  
"Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws_!"  
Rukia place her other hand behind the presented one to support it.  
Her eyes snapped back open and made contact with those over her captor, who's in return widen in realization that it was a point blank of an attack.  
She finally shouted: "HADOU NO SANJU SAN : SOUKATSUI! " (way of destruction 33: Blue fire crash down)

The glow at her hand enlarged, the brightness intensified into a blinding light. Everything became mute until the sound of an explosive blast shook the building. The blast caused all the windows within a 15 foot radius to crack, just at the edge of shattering.

The creature had landed 15 feet away from her, having suffered much external damage. "**_Damn you_** " it muttered, reaching out to take it's sword.  
Rukia stood up and discovered the damage that she had caused. The hadou was 5 times more destructive then what she could usually muster.  
Now that she could tap Ichigo's power, she stretched out her right hand, focusing a weapon she could use. Zangetsu was way too large for her to handle, not nimble enough. She was much more used to Sode No Shirayuki's size. If she could get Zangetsu to appear in a smaller form...

Black dust started to collect at her hand, taking the shape of a Katana. It's final shape became clear as she pronounced a name  
"Odori (dance), _Sode no Zangetsu_"  
Rukia had created a replica of Shirayuki, the only difference was that instead of white, it was black. The ribbon, the hilt, the blade, all black. Could this have truly been an other version of Zangetsu?

To be continued...

K' so I'm a little stuck how to write the next part, so I'll continue from there in the next chapter  
jeh, looking back on the chapter, I find that my writing style kinda sucks. oh well, I'll just have to practice

Thanks for reading!

Author: Willie Berdin


	8. Illustration special!

Here I have a lovely surprise for all my readers

I am also a fan artist

so during the weekend, while I was writing chapter 7, I had also started a small illustration. I had only just finished it tonight, and hope that my readers would enjoy the picture.

I've posted it in my gallery at Fanart central

the address is listed below, though I don't know if a link would work. Nor do I know if I'm allowed to post links. If I'm not, please advise me.

sincerly

Willie Berdin

/user-WillieB.php


	9. Chapter 8: Is this the end?

Disclaimer: the only bleach I own is in a white jug. I have no ownership on the original story or characters of Bleach: the manga or any animated versions of it.

If any of you have suggestions or questions, feel free to comment.  
This is totally a Ichi-Ruki story, I want to keep it as true as possible to the characters. I'd like to categorize it as Romance, but keep in mind, these two aren't very romantic... well, not with each other anyways.

When we last left off, Rukia had just summoned Sode no Zangetsu

And now for chapter 8 (… finally…). Enjoy

"**Zangetsu's sleeves?**" came its quizzical tone. The appearance of the sword had it admit that it did resemble Zangetsu. A strong black steel blade, like Tensa Zangetsu, but its ribbon was like black tattered silk, torn at the edges. A great resemblance indeed to his sleeves.

Ichigo was awed. The sword was just astounding. It showed Zangetsu's fierce strength, yet it had the shape and beauty of sode no shirayuki, the sword that Rukia nearly mastered. A shape she is all too familiar at wielding with.  
It was as if the two zanpaktôs had merged.  
He found it breath taking, while his mirror found itself unpleasantly speechless.

"**So you got a new toy**…" it started as it shunpoed to her side, "**but** **there's no way you'll**…" it's sentence got cut…

As well as it's arm.

A quick shriek of pain echoed loudly

A new sensation came over it as it reached for the fresh wound. It's opponent was an unpredictable, un-knowledge of her skills, her style, her speed …her power. It felt pain in its arm, and it felt fear deep in the pit of its guts. It felt so heavy.

However, it was not alone to feel pain and fear. The cries of pain echoed from out as from within.  
Ichigo let go of his arm and found fresh blood stain his hand… something wasn't right.  
He looked up and saw Rukia, still in the same place, and stared at her in wonder.

"Ichigo" she called, not looking down.  
"Shall I have it eliminated? Your hollow?"

"**W**W**H**H**A**A**T**T?" The mirrored images unionized.

"I have the power to see that it never bothers you again…ever."

Eliminating his hollow was something he was never capable of doing, something he could only dream of. No more taunting from the back of his mind, threatening to take over. No more fear of becoming the monster that would cause so much pain to those he loved and cared about…

"Do it!" he commanded. It took a moment to decide, but when he announced his choice, his voice was stern, strong and determined.

'This is it' he thought as he looked up, '_no more hurting_ …_no more_…' he closed his eyes.

Rukia raised her sword and prepared to take aim, focusing on her target.  
Its head bowed down. Its shoulders shook in week tremors. A quiet laugh eased out it's throat, making Rukia brow to crunch harder and grip the hilt tighter.  
The laughing ceased, the tremors halt and it's head began to rise.  
"**You can't kill ME! I am part of Ichigo, forever**. **To kill me, is to kill him**. **So let me ask; Would you KILL your NAKAMA?**"

She froze in shock; memories of horror flooded her vision. Its hand reached out for her forehead.  
As if reading her mind, it seemed surprised when it touched her. A smile began to creep across its face.

*****  
Ichigo began seeing things. He could see a deep forest in darkness  
He began to hear things, branches creaking, steps being taken.  
He began to smell things, the cold grass beneath him,… the stench of blood.  
He spotted someone was running his way; he could tell it was a woman by the pitch of her panting. When she reached a few yards, he recognized her: "_RUKIA_" he cried out as she ran just past him. She stopped and turned around. Did she hear him?  
She reached for her sword and shouted; "_I won't run away_!"  
What, or who, was she talking about? Suddenly he heard something else come through the forest.  
He spun around and saw a human sized monster leaped out high from nowhere. It's arms and tentacles reaching out for an attack.  
*****

"**Oh wait**,… **you already have**…" Its hand did not let go as its head lowered to make eye contact.

*****  
The monster could not avoid the blade as it landed, impaling itself. It slid right down to the guard. Blood flowed down onto her hands.  
*****

"**What was his name?**..." it paused, searching her eyes, fining it's answer

******  
Ichigo could see her lips move, calling out to someone, but could not hear the words she formed.  
*****

"….**Kai**…**en**…, **Shi-ba Kaien**…, **Fuku-taichou**…, **my**, **did he and Ichigo ever resemble eachother**… **Has anyone ever mentioned that?**"

All of a sudden, Rukia snaps out of the dazed nightmare she was in, making eye contact  
The forest that Ichigo was in disappeared and he returned to the room below.  
"**So**…" it starts again "**WILL you repeat history**?"

It taunted her by tilting the blade for her towards him chest.  
"KILL HIM" Ichigo shouted, pushing her "Do it already!"  
"**The king wants me dead**," the hollow translated, "**you want me dead**,… **so what's holding you back now**…"

Her strength and will began to fade. The sword shook in her hands. She was now panicking.  
She jumped back to make space and held out the shaky sword to keep it at bay. She just wanted it all to stop.  
It step forward, delicately pushing aside the sword.  
"**You can't**…**the bond has nothing to do with it**, … **the power has nothing to do with it**."  
It reached out and held her cheek in its palm. She closed her eyes desperately  
"**It's not because we are your nakama**" It seemed the echo in its voice was disappearing.**  
'**_please don't say it, don't say it._**' **She wished to herself, squeezing her eyes shut "**It's because**,… **y**ou… love me…?"  
The echo was gone, it now sounded just like "Ichigo?" Her eyes shot open. All she could see was Ichigo in front of her and nothing else. Her heart pounded in her chest, she could hear the pulse in her ears.  
"Rukia…" he called her. Her blood flow increased, causing her cheeks to flush.  
His eyes were searching her own in a disbelieving manner, looking for truth.  
Her eyes closed delicately this time, letting out a breath of relief. She felt his breath warming her own as he neared her.  
"…ichi…" she murmured. She was surprised to feel a touch on her lips, making her eyes flutter and her vision …flicker? Ichigo still stood at arms distance, but the white version of him was right in her face.

GASP! Her eyes shot wide and pulled her head back.

She grabbed it's arm with a vice like grip to keep it from getting away. She eyed it with a cold glare as she raised her zanpakto. Her grip on its arm as on the hilt became very cold.

"Sub Zero" she pronounced as she stabbed the ground (wall?) she stood on.  
The surface became a glossy black and spread in all directions, including up. Everything became frozen cold and dark.

When it felt like everything would shatter …

****fade out****

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes… He wasn't in his inner world anymore

The sky overhead was thickly covered with dark clouds.

There was something in his hand. He griped it and held it up to see  
"…shirayuki…"  
Suddenly, the rain slows down around him, becoming cold, and turning to snow as it floats to the ground. It gathers more and more over him.  
Finding these happenings to be strange, he stands, preparing for the unexpected.  
The snow brightened, giving form to an apparition. His focus remains on the blinding brightness.

"_Ichigo_" a familiar voice called out. It is faint sounding whisper, like a ghost calling out. He noticed the apparition reaching out. He extended the white zanpakto and it grabbed it, causing the light to take matter.  
Rukia now stood before him in her Shinigami attire.

He stared at her with a loss for words. Not knowing what to say, where to begin, or even if anything needed to be said. He reached for the arm where he was wounded in his inner world. The cut stung as he applied pressure, which was very peculiar because he's never kept damage from inner world fights before. But what was stranger was how cold his arm was. It felt like touching ice.  
"You… you didn't kill it… did you?" he spoke slowly. A pregnant pause stood as he waited for his answer.  
"…No…I didn… I couldn't."  
He was quick to reply "You COULDN'T?! YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO FINISHING IT OFF! YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE SHOT! YOU REALIZE IT WILL TRY AGAIN?! AND AGAIN! UNTIL…" he pauses to catch his breath "… One day,… it will take over… and cause damage… death… pain… suffering… destruction… You should have KILLED it while you had the chance!"  
"NO! Doing that would have killed YOU!"  
"I KNOW THAT! It's a MONSTER! I'd RATHER die than let it make one out of me."  
"Well, **I** would rather die than kill you! I will NOT lose you like I lost Kaie…" she stopped dead (bad pun) in her tracks. He head bowed down and remained for a moment.

She noticed her gigai on the ground, so she returned to host it. When she got back up she saw that Ichigo had placed himself in front of her.  
"I… I'm sorry…" He said, hesitating to continue " I didn't…I don't…I… I'm really sorry…I shouldn't have asked such a thing from you, I knew I was sacrificing myself at your hand…I wasn't thinking about anything but ending it…I wasn't thinking about how you'd handle things after… I couldn't stand to see you in danger with that thing…I"  
She still hadn't made eye contact. "Kaien…dono" she whispers out of the blue. It caught Ichigo off guard. He noticed she was in pain. But this time, she wasn't telling him to go away. This time, he could be there for her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Surprised, she looked up into his eyes. They were full of worry.  
She felt emotionally exhausted and rested her head on his chest. It was so very cold. It would take a while for his spirit to warm up again, but she was fine with the cold. She liked the cold, it was something she was familiar with.  
"Tonight. Okay?"  
"What about right now?"  
"…For now? … hold me." His eyes widened in surprise. He had just noticed how delicate a woman Rukia was and, like most women, yearned a strong embrace to make her feel like she was safe, like she belonged, like she… was loved.  
He obeyed her request and brought up his arms, placing them hesitantly around her shoulders.  
"Like this?" He asked. Hugs were not his strong suit.  
She reached up to grab the front of his shirt. He felt himself being pulled in and tightened his hold on her.  
"yeah"  
"Again…I'm sorry"  
She looked up into his eyes "…no more sorries"  
"… Okay." He closed his eyes and leaned his face down to touch the top of her head, holding her like there was no tomorrow.

*****  
That's it for now!

I'm not sure if I should continue this. I don't really have any ideas where to go from here. If anyone wants to pitch some ideas, feel free to send them this way.

Maybe I'll start a new story, maybe I'll just stop right here, seeing how long it to me to make this chapter

In need of some encouragement and positive feedback


	10. New illustration for chapter 8

NEW FANART!

here's a vision of what I imagined durring the ending of the 8th chapter

please enjoy


End file.
